For her Sake
by HansCampanella
Summary: Ciel and Chung likes Lu, but she doesn't realize it. They are trying to impress her, but will they be able to do it? Oneshot. OOC characters.


**Oneshot by May-Usagi/MaayKagamine**

 **Narrator's Point of View.**

 **Sorry if there's any grammatical errors, it's not proof-read.**

 **Notes: The characters might be OOC, because they are based in my and my friend's characters on Elsword: Chung is my character, Lu/Ciel are my friend Lucky's characters, and Ara is my friend Cau's character (she doesn't have a dA). So their personalities are mostly based in how we did them.**

* * *

It has been quite a long time Chung, Lu and Ciel were traveling together, and the young Fury Guardian had already developed a crush on Lu. Chung was such a clumsy fighter compared to both Lu and Ciel, but he always did his best to fight and protect them... Well, he specially wanted to protect Lu, but it seemed like it was already Ciel's job. A job the older male did amazingly well. The butler also seemed to have a crush towards Lu; at least Chung thinks he does, because Ciel is always cold towards him.

 **\- Flashback -**

"Hey Lu! I'm going to use my Awakening Mode! Keep watching me, okay?" Chung exclaimed, enthusiastic, just before the battle against Wally No.8. Lu nodded cutely, letting out a small "okay~", making Chung blush a little.

"Wait Lu... I can easily defeat that piece of junk, just let me fight." Ciel protested, obviously jealous.

Lu brought her hands to her hips, leaned forward and pointed a finger towards Ciel's face. "If Chung wants to fight, let him! We will finish that robot anyway." She pouted, but soon giggled. Ciel sighed and nodded.

Chung turned to face Wally No.8 and silently gulped. 'Okay Chung... You gotta do it, to impress Lu.' he thought to himself. He entered Awakening Mode, and rushed torwards Wally No.8. The robot had no time to even start attacking, as the young prince was already hitting it with his weapon Destroyer. "Steel Edge!" "Lunatic Blow!" Chung shot at the robot, and his MP was almost zero. He kept attacking with the Destroyer, until Wally No.8 got prepared to punch the young prince. 'I'll shot before he hits me!' Chung thought, getting ready to shot- just to realize he was out of ammos. But now he wouldn't be able to reload in time, and a simple attack wouldn't possibly stop the robot. Chung closed his eyes, getting ready for the punch, but just then Ciel appeared and shot Wally No.8 with his gunblade, making the robot fall back. "Ciel...?"

"What are you waiting for! It's not over yet!" Ciel exclaimed, as he started to slash the robot. Chung took this opportunity to reload his Destroyer, and finally fired a powerful discharge of ammos against Wally No. 8, defeating it. Chung smiled, and Ciel crossed his arms, glaring at the young prince in a mocking way. Lu walked to the two, clapping her hands. Chung expected her to say something, but she did only walk to Ciel and clench her fists.

"CIEL! YOU MEANIE! I thought I said *WE* would finish that robot anyway!"

Ciel took a step back, surprised by her reacton. He bowed. "I-I am very sorry Lu. I just thought I needed to help, since SOMEONE got too carried away and used all of his ammos." Ciel said, looking at Chung with the corner of his eye. Chung pouted at the butler's rudeness.

"I- I admit I got carried away and forgot to recharge, but I could have handled that robot alone!" Chung smiled nervously, laughing as if he was really proud of his abilities. "I am a Fury Guardian, after all! Ha ha ha ha!" Ciel growled, looking away.

"Don't listen to Ciel, Chung. I think you were totally cool." Lu turned and smiled at the Chung. He grinned, but soon realized he was still in his Awakening Mode.

"So, how do I look? Cool, right?"

"Yes!"

"Nope." Ciel suddenly interfered, making Chung puff his cheeks in annoyance. Ciel smirked proudly, and Lu just giggled at the two.

 **\- Flashback End. -**

* * *

"It feels like she doesn't notices neither my or Ciel's feelings." Chung sighed, as he looked around. They were taking a break in the village of Bethma, and the prince was left alone while his companions went out to do some shopping. It has been quite a while since they last took a break, but Chung wanted to go back traveling as soon as possible. The reason is that the region of Bethma is a desert, so it means it's dry and hot. Chung hated it. The young prince was accostumed to the cool climate of his hometown and its overflowing water; Water was probably the thing Chung liked most, and he NEEDED it at that moment. He sighed, and looked up; 'Those two are taking their time huh... Well, I guess I could go do something as well.' He thought as he stood up. Chung started walking around until he found Ariel, an employee of COBO. She has a lot of things to help adventurers, so Chung was sure she must have some water with her.

"Good afternoon, Ariel." Chung said to the lady, who bowed politely and smiled.

"Hello, young lady! I'm Ariel, employee of COBO, the largest adventure company which will ensure your happiness always cater to your adventuring needs~"

"Err... Ariel, it's me, Chung." The prince awkwardly sad, and Ariel gasped as if surprised.

"C-Chung? Oh gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you!" She bowed a couple of times, until looking down. "Your hair grew longer so I thought you were..."

Chung sighed but then smiled awkwardly. "Camilla and Luriel said the same thing, so don't worry about it."

Ariel looked back at him and shook her head, instantly forgetting about the previous misunderstanding. "So... How can I help you today?"

"Do you have a water bottle, Ariel?"

"Certainly~" The employee smiled, getting a watter bottle from a box and giving it to Chung. "Come again~"

"Wait, Ariel, how much I'm supposed to pay?" Chung asked nervously; He had always been the goody-two-shoes boy, and wouldn't be able to left without playing.

"It's on the house." Ariel smiled. "Bethma has a very hot climate, so my superiors from COBO to give away bottles of water to anyone who needs it, totally free." Chung nodded, but stood still. Ariel tilted her head. "Oh... Now I noticed it, where are your friends? You always hang out together, so it's unusual to see you alone."

"They went do some shopping." Chung said, and looked around. He pointed at Richian, who was with both Lu and Ciel. "Here they are." Without noticing, the prince kept staring at Lu and slightly blushed. Ariel noticed this and giggled.

"So, how's your crush on Lu going?" She asked innocently.

Chung blushed hard and looked at Ariel with widened eyes. "Wait- How did- You noticed-!?"

"Of course! When we first met in Elder, i had already noticed it. I might not look like it, but I have a very good memory when it comes to fellow travelers's traits!" Ariel said proudly.

'She says that, but didn't recognize me at first...' Chung said to himself in his head. "She... She doesn't seem to realize that I like her." Chung confessed, sadly.

"Oh.." Ariel frowned, and thought for some moments... Until cappling her hands as if she had a idea. "Chung! I know what you could do!"

"What?" He asked, tilting his head, confused.

"You could give her some flowers."

"Flowers?" The young prince asked, a puzzled look on his face. "I don't want to be rude, but there's no flowers around here. Unless it's cactuses' flowers, because there must be plenty of these around this region..."

"Wait and you'll see." Ariel shuffled through her things, until she got out some flowers. "You could give her these!"

"...? How did...?" Chung asked, confusedly.

"I brought some flowers to decorate the Bethma Village, but Chacha Buch said it would be pointless so they have no use for me right now.. You can have them." Ariel gaved the flowers to Chung and smiled. Chung nodded and thanked her, rushing to see his two companions.

* * *

"Thank your for buying some of my accessories~" Richian said. "I hope to see you again.~"

"Um, yeah." Ciel said, grabbing Lu's hand and dragging her away from the shop owner. "Weirdo..." He whispered.

"I thought he was pretty nice with us, and I'm surprised he wasn't afraid of us." Lu replied.

"If you say so, Lu..." Ciel sighed. "I guess our shopping is done, let's take a break for the rest of the day."

"We should find Chung.~"

Ciel looked forward, obviously annoyed. He got even more annoyed when he saw Chung's figure in the distance. "Geez... talking about the devil..."

"Chung!" Lu waved her hands. The young prince approached the two, hiding one of his arms behind his back. I say one because it would be impossible for Chung to hide his other arm while carrying an giant weapon. "We finished our shopping~" Lu giggled.

"T-That's great~" Chung said, blushing a little. Acting strangely, for anyone's eyes. Ciel noticed this, but Lu seemed oblivious. "Hey Lu... I have a gift for you." Chung added shyly.

"Really?" The demon-girl asked, tilting her head in both confusion and curiosity. "What it is?"

Chung took a deep her and showed her the flowers. "T-This!" He said nervously, not even daring to look at her. Lu blinked several times, until finally grinning brightly. She took the flowers from Chung's hands.

"Awwww... Thanks, Chung! They're so pretty~"

Ciel stared at the scene, speechless. Obviously feeling jealous. He suddenly ran, leaving both Chung and Lu confused.

"Where did Ciel go...?" Chung asked.

"Dunno." Lu shrugged. "Anyway, I really liked your gift." She smiled, making Chung smile as well and blush. They kept silent for some more moments.

"Hey, Lu...?" The young prince asked shyly.

"Yes?"

Chung blushed again, and took a deep breathe, gathering all of his courage. "Um, I-" He started, but was interrupted by Ciel who called Lu from afar.

"What happened, Ciel?" Lu yelled at him, and he appeared holding some flowers, much to both Chung's and Lu's surprise.

"Those are for you." Ciel handed the flowers to Lu, instantly blushing and looking away. Lu examined them and smiled.

"Thank you, they're just as pretty as Chung's!" Lu giggled cutely. Chung glared at Ariel, and even though she was pretty far he could see she bowed as if saying 'I'm sorry'. He sighed. "But, hey... Ciel, Chung?" Lu called carefully.

"Yes?" The two asked simultaneously, soon glaring and growling at each other, to the point if felt like their eyes were thundering.

Chung pouted and turned, looking at Lu once again, smiling gently. "What do you wish, Lu?"

"Actually... I suddenly feel hungry. Could you two find something to eat for me?" She asked innocently.

Both Ciel and Chung looked at the ground, uncertain of what they could find her. It must be something romantic, since they both were trying to impress Lu. They thought for something, until the word 'Chocolate' left both of their lips, quietly. Both heard each other, but Lu didn't seem to notice. They both jumped back and glared at each other, with a challenging look on their faces. They kept staring at each other until rushing around the village to search for their intended gift for Lu.

"Did they just... leave me alone?" Lu whispered. "AAAAAH! CIEL AND CHUNG, THOSE IDIOTS! HOW DARE THEY LEAVE A LADY LIKE ME ALONE!" Lu yelled, probably calling the attention of everyone around her. She didn't care though, and just sit in a corner waiting for the two to come back.

Ciel and Chung ran all around, searched every corner of the village, but with no luck. They were almost giving up, when both spotted Luriel holding a single chocolate bar. It was their lucky day. Both ran to Luriel, who got frightened and almost fell back.

"W-waah?" Luriel whispered, trembling and almost crying. "P-please don't hurt me-! I'm sorry if my service was not good-!"

Chung took a step back, suddenly realizing he almost gave the COBO employee a heart attack. "I'm sorry if we startled you, Luriel." He apologized "But please give me that chocolate bar...My life depends on it!" Chung exaggerated, but he was nervous, so what did you expect?

"Well- Since you asked so nicely.." Luriel blushed, and was about to give Chung the chocolate before she was interrupted by Ciel.

"GIVE ME THAT CHOCOLATE OR YOU'LL DIE!" Ciel threatened, getting ready to grab his gunblade at any second.

"Eeek-!" Luriel cried, handing the chocolate over to Ciel.

"Yes!" Ciel said victoriously, raising his hand holding the chocolate.

"No, you're not!" Chung said, hitting his hand with the Destroyer, making the chocolate be thrown away. Both chased after it as it flew away, but they couldn't reach it by just running. Just then, Ara Haan, an acquitaince of both Chung and Lu, appeared. Ara had been friends with Chung for some time, so he was sure she'd help him. "Ara!" Chung called. "Please grab that chocolate!"

"Huh?" Ara was confused, and soon noticed the flying chocolate that was about to hit her face. "EEK-!" She screamed, and used her spear to strike the chocolate, sending it flying back. She then realized what Chung had asked her. "Oops... Sorry, Chungie!" Ara said, waving her hands. She got ignored though, as both Chung and Ciel turned and ran after the chocolate.

Both were in some sort of fight, as they were pushing each other, trying to grab the chocolate first. Ciel was the fastest of course, and so was about to reach it. "Ha! You should had unequipped that weapon of yours before trying to race with me!" Ciel mocked the young prince.

Chung pouted. Yeah, Ciel was right; The Destroyer was obviously interfering with Chung's running. But he was used to carrying that heavy weapon and he could do so much more, even having to drag it along. "Do not underestimate me...!" The young prince said, and ran faster. He was barely keeping up with Ciel, to be honest, but it was already something amazing. It was no use though, as Ciel was almost reaching it. But Chung had a great idea: He used the destroyer to make Ciel trip, and it worked; The only problem is that he tripped along him. They were dragged forwards, until stopping right in front of someone's feet.

"Ciel? Chung? What are you two doing?" Lu's sweet voice sounded as she called them cutely. The two looked up to see that Lu had caught the chocolate they were meant to give her. "This flying chocolate was about to hit my head, but I grabbed it. Did you two have something to do with it?"

Chung and Ciel blinked, looked at each other, and stood up, quickly regaining their posture. "I-It's a gift for you Lu." Ciel said.

"Yeah... Sorry if it almost hit you." Chung apologized, but wanted to smile a little; It was kinda funny to be honest.

"Um... It looks good, thank you. I like it." Lu smiled, making both Ciel and Chung blush and smile gently at her. "But, which one of you got it?"

"ME!" The two said in unison, instantly getting annoyed at hearing the other speak at the same moment. "No, mine!" They tried again, hopelessly talking at the same time again. They glared at each other, ready to attack at any moment. Lu tilted her head confusedly, but soon smiled at the two.

"So it was the idea of the two of you." Chung and Ciel looked at her, blushing, slightly annoyed at each other, but soon nodded.

"I'll eat now~!" Lu said, throwing away the flowers both had given her early, and then started eating the chocolate.

"O-Our flowers-!" Chung and Ciel whispered, careful to not let Lu hear it. They both hang their head as if defeated and smiled at each other, laughing together. Lu just watched them, eating her chocolate oblivious of what had happened while they were gone.

"You know I won't give up so easily, right?" Ciel smirked at the young prince, challenging him.

"Neither will I!" Chung nodded, accepting his challenge. This was probably the start of a good rivalry relatonship.


End file.
